Historically, bicycles have provided a very flexible and inexpensive form of transportation and recreation. In fact, in recent years bike sales have reached into the millions.
With the wide use of the bicycle, people have designed many devices in which to mount the bicycle to cars and trucks so as to transport the bike to various recreation or other locations. Often bike mounting equipment is located at the rear, side, or top of the vehicle.
Similarly, many devices have been designed to easily store the bike while not in use. These devices have provided means for mounting bikes on garage walls, or hang from garage ceilings, or on balconies, to name a few.
Additionally, because of the bikes versatility, bikes are often found being transported through hallways, elevators, and offices.